Getting Back into Style
by Twilight Tulip
Summary: Cia and Lana are living happily together in the Temple of Souls after the defeat of Phantom Ganon. However, one day, Lana brings up the subject of the Black Sorceress' dressing choices. Apparently, she gets in a slight trouble in trying to figure out what to wear. What will Cia choose as her new outfit?


**Getting Back into Style** **  
By Twilight Tulip**

 _Cia was originally a guardian tasked with maintaining the balance of the Triforce. As an observer of the Triforce, her powers allowed her to witness eras of distant ages of Hyrule and the fates of all who lived, but never interfering. Although a good person at heart, she came to grew powerful affections for the hero, Link, which in turn came to grow as deep-seated jealousy for Princess Zelda._

 _Preoccupied by these thoughts, Cia was left vulnerable as she was confronted by a fragment of darkness which belonged to Ganondorf, who saw an opportunity in using her. His words managed to get through to her, as he made his way into her heart as he pushed the light away and her curiosity was morphed into a desperate desire to possess the Legendary Hero's soul._

 _The light that was pushed away developed a personality of its own, Lana, who became the good half while Cia became the corrupted half. Desiring not only Link, but the world itself, she began to wage war over Hyrule only to be defeated._

 _Cia's power was stolen by Phantom Ganon, who disguised himself as Dark Cia. Her counterpart, Lana, sensed Cia's presence in the Temple of Souls and, with the help of Tetra, Link, and the King of Hyrule, managed to defeat Dark Cia and make Cia whole again; however, as Lana had a limited amount of magic, Cia remained ill and weak during the battle._

* * *

Cia and Lana had been living happily together in the Temple of Souls, ever since Link and his allies had defeated Phantom Ganon and saved the Black Sorceress. Everyday, they watched over both past and future events that were important to Hyrule's present.

"Um, Cia?"

Cia looked up from her crystal ball and glanced towards Lana with a kind smile. "Yes, Lana?"

The White Sorceress took a deep breath. "There's something that me and the others have been talking about that...kinda concerns you."

The elder raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is it something serious?"

"Well, I think so…."

Cia walked over to her. "Go on then. Tell me what's wrong."

Lana hesitatingly looked towards Cia's clothing. The others had called her a rather slutty dresser, but the young sorceress tried to relay the comments of the subject as lightly as possible. "We don't really like the way you dress." she said.

The Black Sorceress gave an offended look at the younger girl. "And what's wrong with the way I dress?" she asked, slightly threateningly.

Lana didn't hesitate to point at Cia's chest. "That."

"Hmph!" Cia lifted her head high. "Why should I care about what you people think of my choice of clothing?"

Lana knew Cia was too stubborn to change her clothes but...An idea came to mind. "...Because this is what Link wants." she smirked.

A few moments passed, Cia raced towards her room and looked in her closet. Lana giggled at her enthusiasm for pleasing the hero. The White Sorceress knew that even after every single danger or threat they had faced, Cia's love for the Hero of Hyrule was still there. The passion wasn't as strong, but it was still alive.

"What do you think he'd like me to wear?" Cia asked, excitedly.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Try them all on. Then we'll judge." Cia nodded ecstatically, as she took something from the closet and shut the door to have some privacy.

The White Sorceress giggled once more. "Oh, Cia…"

* * *

Princess Zelda faced Link who was slashing his sword with precise speed, leaving her envious. Nonetheless, she called. "Link?"

"Yeah?" Link asked, turning to the princess.

"Do you remember that subject we discussed with Lana about Cia's rather...unusual choice of dressing?" she asked.

Link stifled a laugh. "Oh right. When we talked about her ridiculously weird dress? Yeah, I totally remember."

Zelda gave a motherly look towards the hero. "Now, now Link," she said, calmly. "Cia is reformed after all, so there is no need to use such words. But I was merely wondering if Lana has done anything about it?"

Link merely shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I was planning to visit later today so I'll just ask when I get there."

"Yes, please do." Zelda smiled, before returning to her duties.

Link stared at her as she left gracefully. He let out a slight blush. "I'll tell her eventually..."

* * *

A few moments later, Cia walked out with a blue version of what she usually wore.

Lana tilted her head in confusion. "Cia….what is that?"

Cia pouted. "What? I tried to dress up like you, so I thought blue was a good choice." she said, nervously.

The younger sorceress shook her head, giggling. "Oh, Cia. Don't wear what you think I would like. Wear something that makes you happy." she smiled, earning a puzzled look from the other.

"Like what?" the elder woman asked, she usually wasn't very good at making decisions concerning her likes or dislikes, and that annoyed her.

"Um…" Lana paused for a moment. "What do you like?"

Cia tapped her chin in thought. But then a thought immediately appeared in her mind. She ran back into her chambers and started changing once more. But ass soon as she sauntered out of chambers once again, Lana face palmed.

She was wearing a green version of what she usually wore. Apparently, since Link made her the happiest….

"No, no." the blue haired girl sighed. "You're getting the wrong idea of the whole thing."

Cia huffed in annoyance. She was getting irritated by this… "Look Lana," she began, trying to hide her irritation behind a calm demeanor. "I know you're trying to help, but my clothes are _my_ business. I'll wear what I want, thank you."

"So, is this what you really want?" Lana asked.

The taller woman lifted her index finger and opened her mouth to say something...but nothing came out. She dropped her head in shame, earning a sympathetic look from Lana. "I don't know...all I want is for everything to go back to normal…"

A thought struck the sorceress once more. "Back to normal…" she silently walked back into her room. Lana raised an eyebrow, but a sudden feeling of ease passed through her, giving her the thought that Cia had finally understood what she meant.

After a fairly long time, the door burst open in a wave of dark magic. Cia walked out proudly in her usual attire, but there was confidence. She brandished her staff dramatically. Lana cocked an eyebrow. Noticing her counterpart's confusion, she smiled. "I know you want me to change my attire," she began. "But this is what I call 'normal.' And this is what I like; being myself. I don't care if the whole lot of you mock my choice of dressing, I shall still walk proudly as who I am now; Cia, the Black Sorceress and co-Guardian of Time."

Lana blinked stupidly a couple of times, before offering a kind smile. "I'm proud of you, Cia. I'm glad you finally understand who you are and who you choose to be. For one can only choose to be who they wish. And that choice should never be influenced by other's opinions. I'm glad you understood that."

Cia pouted. "Oh, no, no. I'm saying this because no matter how many clothes I have in my closet, they're just this outfit, only with different colors. So, since this is the most decent color, I'll just stick to this." she stretched her arms out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going out to the garden for a stroll."

She turned towards the main hall, where she was confronted by Link, who gave her a confused expression, which she returned with a playful smile. "Hello Link. Have you come to see Lana? She's in my room. Please, make yourself comfortable while I take a breath of air." she said, before walking off.

Link walked up the steps to see Lana standing at the top. "What happened? Did you ask her to change?"

Lana giggled. "Even if I didn't, that woman is too stubborn to change anyway. Besides," she smiled as she saw Cia walking contently around the rose bushes. "I think it suits her."


End file.
